The Stanley Parable: A SuperKirbyFan69 Tale
by SuperKirbyFan69
Summary: The Stanley Parable is a great game, but what actually happened to Stanley afterwards? This Fanfic works to answer that question.


This is a story about a man named stanley. Well, it's really not, but for now, let's just pretend it is. Though stanley is not the man you may think he is. Stanley is very misunderstood. Stanley did not live the simple life of pushing buttons as they pop on the screen. He exhausted his creative juices with every button press. You see, Stanley had many friends, many friends with whom he had shared good times at the office. These adventures changed stanley, the way he once was. Many may already know the story of Stanley. It was a tale told to many, in many different ways, because the story depended on Stanley's choices, and nobody really knew Stanley. So what choice did Stanley make? Well, the truth of the matter is that these tales were but tall tales. Stanley never left the room that every teller of his story left. But this did not trap Stanley. This freed Stanley. This decision that Stanley made brought him to a world he would never forget, for it was that day Stanley learned about the grocery store. He learned about the grocery store and made it his objective to make it to the grocery store if it was the last thing he ever did, and this is the part of Stanley's-no THE story that stanley left the room. After being freed, Stanley needed to free his colleagues from the ignorance they had; the ignorance they held so dear without even knowing. Though Stanley's co-workers were never found. Stanley instead found himself saving a baby from a fire, or was it running down an endless staircase, or maybe he simply retreated back to his comfortable computer to press more buttons, and await the promised time. No, it was none of those. Stanley was able to escape the jail that was his job by opening the door outside that he knew so well. What Stanley didn't know is that he wanted to be outside; he needed to be outside. Stanley took a look at the world and what it truly was. However, he didn't let that get in the way of his dream of finding the grocery store. He needed to see the best of what this new world had to offer. He saw many people he would never have even imagined seeing with his own eyes. Armen and Eren were in the streets, making a scene that would change many, but not Stanley. He saw Tom Nook playing his usual entrepenuer cards, but you could see the sadness in his eyes, as if something he once cherished had dissappeared. But the true sight to behold was the huge mob of waifus. Every single one could have been wifed with great pleasure, but Stanley looked strait ahead, not forgetting his destination. There were places to explore up the wazoo, but Stanleys draw to the grocery store outweighed his desire to visit any other places. Stanley was sure that he was finally thinking for himself. He had to search as search as he climbed up the wall, and there it was. The grocery store was there in front of him. This was the place Stanley needed to be. However, when Stanley walked in, something was wrong. There were so many people he had heard about; names he recognized. He saw Commander Shepard on his way to RED/YELLOW/BLUE PLANET. Stanley saw the rising star Mighty No 9. He saw the sensation that was Shrek, standing in line with everyone else. He saw interactions between Michael and David from the Office for the first time ever, standing in the grocery store line together. In fact, everyone Satnley knew was there! Greg Heffley, Solid Snake, Razputin, Chris Redfield, Sonic, Sonic with scary eyes, Dr. Reoot uh ryo.. dr. reuta kawas uh the guy from brain age! He was even there. Stanley looked down the line and couldn't think of a single person he didn't know that was not in this line. The great showstopper, was there at the front of the line. It was the biggest star in the world. The intergalactic mercenary able to adapt any combat style presented to them. It was Kirby. His very presence created a silence in the lound room for Stanley. The best thing of all though, was that Kirby was giving out autographs that looked quite delish. Stanley asked Shepard if he could cut him in line for this delish autogrish. Shepard was actually very interested in Stanley so he said "I'll make a deal with you. Your ass for this spot in line." Stanley was overjoyed at the idea of getting this delish autogrish for just some bow chica chica. So Shepard grabbed Stanley and started to ass fuck him. Somehow, this situation seemed familiar to Stanley, but for him, this was the end of an adventure. Stanley couldn't explain why, but it was where the stories he knew always ended. This wasn't the end for Stanley though. He only got one place ahead in line. He was now behind Mighty No 9. Stanley asked for the same thing, and made the same deal, getting one more place ahead. At this rate, Stanley would never make it to Kirby in time. He needed to pick up the pace. So Stanley prepared himself, and went from assfuck to assfuck, from megatron to nick, never reaching the end. Until he was behind the popstar himself. Stanley taped Kirby on the shoulder and Kirby got mad and ate him. THE END

But wait. Could that really be the end? Stanley made it so far, accomplished all of his goals, and just got eaten by Kirby? that can't be a good way to end this story. Stanley felt like it was his decision if it was the end or not, but if it was, then why would Stanley end it like that. Was he really working out of his free will? It suddenly hit Stanley why the end was so familiar to him. He worked at superkirbycorp, and his job was to end every story that was given to him. But this is a story. So who is writing the end to this story. Who will be there to make all of the knots untie and come together as one nice clean bow, wrapping the gift that is the tale of Stanley? The truth of the matter is that there is no Stanley. Stanley only existed because he wanted to, but his desire to live faded at the end of every story. So we never got to see what happened next. Stanley is not a person. Stanley is an idea. What spawns Stanley is the desire to create. Stanley's only job might be pushing buttons that appear on a screen, but his job is what made the ideas of us come to life. Without Stanley, there would be no superkirbyfan. I did not know that Stanley existed. I did not think about what inside of me put the words not this screen. It happenned because of Stanley. I took a creative wring class, and this class is where I discovered Stanley. Stanley is not dead. He is never truly alive either. He is simply active when the gears begin to turn, and stanley is the last gear in the machine; the end. There are more gears that I still need to learn about. There is more to discover. That is why I have decided to end my time on as superkirbyfan69. I treasure every single moment of my time here, but it is time to move on. I am not leaving you though. This is an invitation to find me elsewhere. I will no longer be superkirbyfan69 on , and from now on, will go by SuperKirbyFanOfficial on . You, my loyal fans, are now officially known as the super kirby klan, and I insist that you follow me on tumblr(superkirbyfan69), twitter( SuperWTBTWFan69), and youtube(superkirbyfan69). So now you see, this is not a story about Stanley. This is a story about me. Stanley is part of me. And now that I know he is there, I will use him with my full strength, and I promise to find the other gears that create my writing, and introduce myself to them. I welcome you to the end of something great, and the beginning of something even better. THE END (Really!)


End file.
